


cliché

by xXxlemonade



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluffy, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, bts - Freeform, slowburnish, stalkerish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxlemonade/pseuds/xXxlemonade
Summary: A cliché soulmate AU where Yoongi is your soulmate, maybe stalks you and you both bond over a park.





	1. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is long and boring but its kind of an introduction i guess. Please leave any criticism or any thoughts in the comments! Enjoy this mess <3

The wind blew silently through the trees. The late afternoon sun shined on your face brightly.

While walking a pit of sadness filled you. All the happy soulmates wandered about in the park.

You kicked the stone in front of your feet on the gravel path. Leaves filled up the ground and crunched under your feet.

You let out a heavy sight and peered at your arm. 용기… It was in korean, you guessed. You had no idea what it said and had no idea what it had to do with your soulmate. Maybe he was korean too? But how was that important enough to be the thing that could make you know it was him..or maybe her. Who knew?

You looked up again.

The sun was setting behind the big oak trees. You took in a big breath of air before making your way home.

You pulled your coat closer as a cold wind blew by.

Sometimes you wished you didn't have a soulmate. Sometimes you wished you could just have a boyfriend knowing he won't leave you the instance he meets his soulmate.

You laughed bitterly to yourself. That wouldn't happen.

You pushed in your pin to the big door and made your way into the complex.

Taking your keys and opening your door it was cold and quiet like always.

You wished someone could fill the emptiness you felt. The rooms in your apartment were always filled with emptiness even after how much decore and stuff was in them.

You took off your coat and put it on the hanger.

The sofa was calling your name and so was takeout.

The sound of k-dramas filled the tiny living room as you shuffled fried rice into your mouth.  
You wish you had a life like that. A k-drama life. Something was always happening.

Soon the drama you had watched was over and you sat bored flipping through the channels.  
Then a music channel appeared and the melodies of music filled the room instead.

You didn't really pay attention to it but the noice was nice.

Soon it was late and you had to go to bed.

You sat up from the tiny couch and looked at the tv once more before turning it off. Now it was quiet again. How you hated that silence.

You marched to the bathroom taking off the simple makeup you were wearing and doing your night routine. 

You splashed your face with water and looked at yourself before drying it off. 

Your eyes shifted to your arm again.

용기…

It had been bugging your mind extra much today…

You looked out the window. The sky was a dark purple and pink swirl. The stars were faintly visible.

Putting on your pyjamas and tucking yourself in your baby blue covers.

Pulling up your phone you looked into the brightly lit screen. 02:37 am. 

Though it was very late you just couldn't stop thinking of your mark. You thought about it alot in the night but tonight it just wouldn't go away.

You were scrolling through translation sites and korean word sheets because even though you were mostly korean you didn't speak the language much and your hangul was even worse;But then you found it.

Courage.

It said courage. What did that have to do anything with your soulmate to do? 

You were so confused but decided to sleep it off.

Shifting in your bed you closed your eyes. The wind outside was still audible and the quiet sound of birds and cars were heard.

Just enough but still silent.

…

You woke up with the sun brightly shining in your eyes. Guess you forgot to close your blinds again..

You rubbed your eyes in a weak attempt to wake up.

You sat up but promptly fell down on your bed again. Technically you didn't have to get up but you would feel utterly useless just laying in your bed all day so standing up you walked to your dresser.

Grabbing a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized purple hoodie from the big blue dresser you looked at yourself.

Considering you woke up like ten minutes ago you looked pretty damn good. 

Brushing your hair and grabbing a face mask you went out the door to the park.

You loved the park outside your apartment. Most of your free time was spent in the park. It had such a calming athsomophear and you enjoyed the sound of birds, trees and people everywhere you went.

Walking along the gravel path just as you had yesterday something made your arm tingle. Like, alot. Looking around you just saw people, nothing new or attention grabbing.

Deciding it was nothing you went to your favorite café in the area. They had the best tea and you could even rent books.

Opening the door to your beloved cafè people talking and coffeè beans being grinded was filling the space.

Walking up to the counter you ordered a big cup of tea and a croissant. You were talking happily with the barista when a guy came in. Taking a step to the side to let him order your arm started tingling like crazy again. You rolled up to check on your mark and arm finding nothing wrong you just shrugged it off again.

Sitting down at your favorite table placing down your cup and picking up the book you were currently reading but the tingling just wouldn't stop.

Looking around you still didn't see anything or anyone interesting so you went back to your book taking a slow sip of your tea.

How much you tried to ignore it just kept on tingling. It didn't hurt or anything it was just annoying at this point.

Taking a glance up again you saw that guy that ordered after you looking around too. He was wearing almost all black, a mask covered his face and his hood was up. 

Interesting..

Soon he glanced in your direction and you made eye contact. The tingling increased even more than you thought was possible.

You broke the eye contact and stared down into your book again before you felt his eyes on you again. You knew it was him. There was no one else it could possibly be.

You just kept reading but he really just wouldn't stop staring. You felt his gaze burning at you. Taking a painfully slow sip of your tea you tried to not lift your gaze.

Soon you felt the tingling slowly but surely subside. You let out a sigh. He had probably left. The only thing weird was that you felt a presence near you. Like that someone was standing right by you.

You swallowed hard and hoped and prayed that the man hadn't just stood himself beside you. You really did not want to have to deal with this right now. The last thing you wanted on your day of peace was some creep trying to talk to you so you kept on reading. The presence was very strong and you really wanted to look but you had to much pride in your body to do so.

You looked at your wristwatch for the time and saw that is was afternoon and that you probably should get home. 

Standing up from your chair you packed up your stuff and made your way to the door. You wanted to scan the shop one last time before leaving so when you dropped off your book you took a swift look around you. He was still there. Not even really doing anything. Just kinda standing there drinking his coffee.

You huffed quietly to yourself as you got to the door. Pulling it open and being greeted by the soothing air.

Knowing that you couldn't eat takeout for dinner tonight as well you went to the nearest convenience store.

Scanning the isles silently you picked up the stuff you “needed”. You got some noodles and you were set on making your own broth.

Then the tingling started again.

Was he really following you?

You were sure the tingling must be from him.

Has he been following you since the park?

You turned around quickly seeing him just standing there like before. The bright lights shined on his partly showing and very pale skin.

You as casually walked over to where he was standing. You looked at all the fridges by you while walking looking at all the drinks.

Finally getting to where he stood silently you looked in at the door he was blocking. You felt his eyes on you again.

You noticed a peach drink you wanted and it was the perfect time to try to talk to him or something.

“Excuse me sir.” You tried but he kept staring at you.

“Sir?”

“I need to get something from this fridge, could you kindly move?”

Nothing.

It felt like talking to a rock.

You sighed annoyed with getting ignored even though he looked so interested with staring at you.

Turning around swiftly you left the isle empty handed of your peach drink.

Now you stood in cue to pay for your groceries. The cashier looked tired. You kind of felt bad for him in a way. It must be tiring just scanning groceries all day long.

“That'll be 1500 won.”

You handed him the money and bagged your stuff.

When you got out the store you didn't feel you arm tingle or that weird presence anymore. 

Walking home was peaceful. The sounds of wind and conversations filled your ears as you swiftly navigated the streets back to you apartment.

After walking for some time the tingle was back.

Was he back?

You took a spot by the crossing. You waited patiently for the light to turn green.

Then you saw him just a metre away from your side. He looked back at you and your arm burned with tingling.

He extended his hand with a bottle in it. 

The peach drink you wanted.

You looked at him dumbfounded and took it.

“sorry.” 

It was a very low mumble.

Then the light turned green allowing you to walk. Not wanting to miss it you made your way over.

He didn't move.

Studying the bottle in your hand you were still confused.

How did he know?

What you did know however was that there was a note on the bottle.

“I'm sorry I didn't move, I was distracted. Take this as forgiveness. Yoongi.”

Yoongi huh.


	2. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm sorry if there are any weird interruption in this chapter..My friend was messing around in my document and i don't know if found all that she wrote 😅 I hope that you enjoy the chapter anyways <3

The rest of your walk your arm stopped tingling completely. It stopped tingling when you had left that guy, Yoongi..

You had looked back after crossing the street to just see him standing there.

Weird.

He was weird.

It was harsh, yes, but it was also true. He had most likely followed you out of the cafe to the convenience store. That was weird.

You walked briskly on the pavement. Your soles clacked against it. It was autumn so the streets were filled with leaves of all colours. 

Taking one last look at the peach bottle you placed it in your tiny bag. It was not really heavy so it didn't dig into your fingers too much. 

It didn't take long now for you to reach your apartment. The white facade welcomed you as you opened the big doors. 

Swinging open your door and placing your groceries down in the entrance while pulling your coat off. Placing down your keys and taking off your mask you picked up the bag and brought it to the kitchen.

You opened the kitchen window. The cold breeze from outside caressed your face when you leaned out. 

The sun was setting slowly in the distance. Drawing in the scent off fall you went back to the kitchen counter to unload your groceries.

You took out a cutting board and started chopping your vegetables. Bok choy, shiitake and negi were some of your favorite things to put in ramen. 

Warming up your skillet you braised your pork and started your broth waiting to cook your noodles for last.

In the end it turned out perfect. You sat quietly slurping on your noodles on your sofa. You stared at the TV screen just like yesterday.

When flipping through the channels the music channel once again appeared. This time you paid attention.

It was some type of award show or something of its kind. There were many performers but one in particular stood out.

The man on the screen reminded you of something, of someone..

Trying not to dwell on it too much you switched channels and kept eating. You felt tired but didn't really feel like going to bed yet.

Putting the empty bowl and the other pans in your dishwasher you went to your room.

You turned on your desk lamp and pulled out a sketchbook. Your pen ran smoothly on the page you were drawing on. Yoongi was itching at the back of your mind so to put it to rest you drew a portrait.

You tried capturing his slopey eyes and ruffled hair. There wasn't much to draw but it brought you ease.

Putting down the pen and now turning off the light you sat back. You looked at the face before you. Something was so captivating about him. But he was still weird..

Brushing your teeth and tucking yourself into your covers was always relaxing. The sky was dark. You didn't really like the dark. Closing your eyes the sleep came over you.

…

Waking up you immediately wanted to go back to sleep. You were tired for no reason so you just wanted to keep sleeping...which you did.

Opening your eyes for the second time today you pulled off the covers and trudged to the bathroom lazily.

Turning on the water and stepping in. The shower was hot. It was nice to feel warmth envelope your body. You felt lonely sometimes. You had friends but that's not the same thing. You just wanted to be someones. To be held and kissed. 

You dried all of the water off before going to your wardrobe. You didn't feel like caring today. Taking off your towel you slipped into sweatpants and a white t-shirt. 

You ate breakfast and the day continued. Right now you were working from home so it made life a little easier for you.

You tapped the keys of your computer, the clicking sound filling the room. It was kind of calming but you needed something else. Music.

The voice filled the room. The words was fast but they had meaning. It was weirdly comforting hearing it. It kept you going.

Looking out the window you saw the park. You wanted to go outside. You had been outside for the past two days but it wasn't enough. You wanted to go out. Being outside was euphoric.

You didn't care how you looked you just threw your coat on and grabbed your bag with necessities.

Slamming your door shut you descended down the stairs. Your shoes smacked against the stone stairs.

Opening the door to the outside was a sound of satisfaction to you. Picking up a slow pace you strolled around the park again.

Looking at the trees sway in the wind. People walking. Birds chirping. 

Sitting down on the bench you closed your eyes. Peace..

Tingling.

What?

You snapped open your eyes. There's not supposed to be any tingling. 

Is he here?

You felt your heart speed up. It was racing. You stood up from the wooden bench and started walking. With every step you took the tingling increased. Not noticing you were walking very quickly you slowed down. 

Looking around you were in the direction of the café and you cursed yourself but you couldn't turn around now. Keeping a steady pace you walked to the cafè.

You hoped him or the feeling was going to follow you.

You were greeted by the calm feeling as you stepped inside.The tingling still hadn't stopped. You looked at the barista and they already knew your order so you went to the bookshelves instead. 

Running your finger down the hard cover backs of the books as you read the titles. You stopped. It was a book about soulmates. It couldn't hurt reading it. Pulling it out from it's designated space you sat down at a table.

You thanked the server when your tea arrived. You stared at the book in front of you. The tingling in your arm was still very present.

You flipped to the first page and started reading. 

Interesting.

You flipped to the next, and the next, until you reached the end of the chapter. Then you started the next. Then one after the other.

“A signal your soulmate may be near is tingling near your soulmate mark.”

Your eyes scanned the sentence again. 

What?

No,no,no, that can't be..

You looked through the rest of the book in a hurry to find something else. The sentence had basically told you you had found your soulmate.

You could feel the colour drain from your face. You stood up to return the book. Trying to look as normal as you could you walked back to put it in its place.

Sitting back down you scanned your surroundings. The walls were the same brown colour as always and the lights shined in the natural yellow they had. The speakers were playing jazz softly as usual.

People were chatting left and right. Some probably soulmates.

People had always told you what it would feel like when you met your soulmate. They described it as tingly but you didn't think it would literally tingle.

Also telling from that the Yoongi dude might as well be your soulmate. I wonder what his mark is. All people have a mark. Some are pictures and some are words. All unique to the person and their soulmate. Soulmates was a weird thing. Being destined to someone.

You stared into your cup resting your face on your hand. You let out a heavy sigh. Life was supposed to be easy. You find your soulmate, you fall in love, you live happily ever after. The thing was you didn't feel like that at all right now.

You wanted to have the courage to reach out but something was holding you back. Like tiny invisible hands that wouldn't let go.

You chugged down the rest of the tea in your cup before picking up your bag and leaving. 

Gripping tightly to the straps of your bag you walked silently on the pavement. The shop windows were illuminated and giving lights to the fairly empty street. The tingling was there so he was surely following you again. Great. You had a stalker who was also your soulmate. That you had no desire to interact with. You were lucky indeed.

Soon the skies grew gloomy and small droplets of rain came falling down. You took off your bag and opened it only to find that you forgot your umbrella at home. You huffed as you kept on walking in the rain. It came down harder and harder. You were soaked. Your shoes were filled with water and they kept sloshing with every step you took.

The drops were smattering against your head but then it suddenly stopped. You looked only to see..Yoongi? He still had the mask and everything. He silently walked alongside you holding an umbrella between you. He wasn't even looking at you, just stared straight ahead.

Your arm was going crazy and you could feel your cheeks go all rosey. This was weird but..comforting. 

You didn't know if you were supposed to say anything or not. In the end you didn't have the courage.

You kept walking listening to the rain smattering against the umbrella. Sometimes you would glance at him, but only quickly. 

You kept walking home. 

This didn't feel weird somehow. It felt...natural? Walking silently alongside him only hearing the pouring rain. 

Suddenly a cracking boom was heard from the sky and you jumped. You hated thunder. You realized shortly after that you had grabbed the closest thing to you. Yoongi. You quickly let go and started apologizing profusely. He just stared at you and you could tell that he was hiding a smirk behind that mask of his. You huffed and continued to walk.

You kept jumping every time another cry of thunder was heard. You really just wanted to get home.

You sped up as you saw the white facade you were waiting for. Your home! 

Looking at the door and then at yoongi.

“I’m home. If you want i could make you something as thank you.” You looked at him and he gave you the same blank stare as he shook his head.

“Fine, Thank you anyways..” You started to open the door.

“Wait-” A dark voice interrupted.

You looked Yoongi again in shock that he actually spoke. “Yes?” 

“uh..What's your name?” He asked quietly.

“Y/N” You answered and waved as you closed the door.


	3. The park..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I've been gone for a pretty long while and I'm so sorry. I still hope ya'll enjoy the chapter anyways <3

Water was pooling around you as you walked. You were drenched through and through. The umbrella Yoongi had supplied you was a little late to actually keep you dry but the action was endearing.

Pulling out the keys from your bags and unlocking your door felt like unlocking heaven.   
All you really needed right now was a hot shower, hot cocoa and a nice warm blanket. 

Starting with the shower you took all off the wet clothes. They had clung to your body so they were really hard to get off. 

Turning on the water you turned the heat all the way up. Your skin felt like you were poked with thousands of needles but the warmth you were feeling made it all worth it.

When you got out you looked red as a lobster. Keeping that vibe you put on a big red hoodie and sweatpants.

You felt tired and cold so you trudged to your bed and leaped into the covers. To you, it felt like the fluffiest of clouds.

Closing your eyes all you heard was the rain pattering softly in the distance and the occasional crackle of thunder that made you hide deeper into your duvet.

Slowly you felt at ease and the welcoming darkness surrounded you.

…

Waking up you just felt sick. An unpleasant headache very present in your drowsy state. You probably shouldn't had walked in the rain.

Standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror the reflection looked horrible and tired. Your nose was red and runny and the damn headache still hadn't subsided. Your hair was a mess but all you wanted was some medicine to help you feel better.

Rummaging through all of your cabinets you let out an exasperated groan. Nothing, How did you not have a single pill you could take? You always had medication how come you didn't have any now?

You face planted into the couch with a heavy sigh. You felt like crying, your headache had only begun to worsen and you couldn't go outside in this state.

You stayed still in your place for a while before moving back into the kitchen to drink water to at least try to feel better. After chugging two glasses of water you turned on the tap and filled up a pot. You were going to attempt to cook some soup. Your mom always made it for you when you were little and always made you feel better.

After cooking for so long you forgot about the plaguing headache and sickness and you could feel your mouth water at the familiar scent of your favorite soup. Pouring it all in a bowl you decided to huddle up in all the blankets in your entire apartment.

You decided to watch a movie but you had seen all the ones that were showing on tv so you chose your preferred one and scrolled through your phone instead of paying attention to the actual film, the noise of the ongoing movie a comfort.

You had to find Yoongi tomorrow, there's really something about him… and maybe even buy medicine..  
…

You stirred awake not even remembering falling asleep. Your eyes felt heavy and you could barely keep your head up.

Looking out your window it was pitch black outside. The moon was faintly covered by the clouds and stars were spotted on the dark sky. It had an eerie beauty to it.

Sitting up on the couch you needed to check the time.

Your vision was blurred walking around your apartment, the darkness did not help with navigating the place. The air was cold to your scorching skin.

Standing in the kitchen you stared at the digits displayed on your microwave, you groaned.

04:12.

Deciding to pass time while waiting for it to become an acceptable time to go outside you worked. It was hard to focus because of the fever you now apparently had developed but that irritating headache was still there and it was bugging you tremendously. Still being determined you kept typing rapidly at the keys of your computer to be somewhat productive, the bright screen stinging your eyes.

When working wasn't keeping you busy anymore you decided to continue painting. You had picked it up recently realizing you had a knack for it. Painting smooth strokes over the canvas was soothing to the mind.

When finished you turned around to look at the clock displayed on the microwave once more.

09:02.

You let out a relieved sigh. You could probably go outside now. The pharmacy usually opened at eight so you could pick up some medicine on your hunt for Yoongi. He probably wasn't up or outside but trying could never hurt.

You always ran into him anyways..

Opening the big closet doors you picked out a pair of black jeans and a white polo. You were still very hot and couldn't bear wearing a sweater.

Throwing two hair clips up in your hair to get it out of your way whilst simultaneously pulling on your coat and shoes. Picking up your bag you were ready to go.

The stairway was cool and the echoing of your footsteps could be heard as you made your way down the stairs.

…

The wind was blowing harshly and it was still rather dark outside. Today you remembered your umbrella if something was to happen, you really didn't feel like getting even sicker than you already were. 

The air was damp and puddles were dispersed on the pavement. People were walking calmly and birds could be heard quietly. 

The windows were mostly empty and there were barely any people in the shops.

Looking up you could spot the big sign for the pharmacy flashing in green and white. As you predicted to your pleasure it was open.

Pulling open the door you were greeted with a stingingly clean scent. It was very brightly lit and the staff were all most likely in the back.

Scanning the store for the cold medicine you were walking aimlessly. Packaging with bright colors catching your attention ever so slightly.

Picking up the small blue box and scanning it making sure it's the right brand before heading to the counter. Looking into the back an employee was filing papers lazily before spotting you.

You paid for the medication and you were out the door again.

You were now searching for the closest convenience store to be able to buy some water to wash the pills down with.

Finding a tiny one in a corner of the street you bought your water and left. Outside once again you rummaged through your tote as you were looking for the tiny box of pills. Finding them and getting them opened you stared at the white pills in your hand. You chucked the pills in your mouth and swallowed them down harshly with the water.

Now it was only a waiting game.

Standing still in a street corner was not something you wanted to do so you picked up your previous pace. The sun was rising steadily in the sky swallowing the darkness with its radiance.

Walking past many tired faces you didn't feel too bad about how you looked. It was probably just a seasonal thing.

The tree leaves were rustling as the wind blew by. Some following with the strong current. Following the wind too you wounded up in the park. Always the park. Something was drawing you there. Like a magnetic pull. Something you couldn’t resist.

Walking the same path as you always did everything felt the same but something still very off.. The gravel path was the same, the trees, the people, even the benches. Everything the same yet so different.

The sun was now fully risen and the shine was warming up your face nicely. 

But after that another warmth was present. The warmth of the tingle in your arm. Stronger every time it appeared. Your mark was burning like it had been put on fire. It still didn't hurt but it wasn't pleasant, it never had been either for that part.

The person you had originally sought after had probably appeared in your presence. 

Was he being pulled here too?

Your eyes scanned every person that was in sight as your feet slowed down. Never to a stop but a more careful one to not miss anything.

You were looking for the black attire. The pale face and piercing eyes.

Your arm felt on fire and you were getting agitated at him not even knowing if he was here. Maybe you were just wasting time and this was some mistake...

You were wrong because just around the corner of your sight, just behind the curve of the path you were walking on you saw his piercing eyes, the black attire, everything you were looking for. 

Yet his eyes weren't piercing anymore, they were searching. Looking. Glancing in new directions every second. They looked..worried.

Your walk was still slow. Your eyes following him.

He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were very prominent on his pale skin. His cheeks were flushed a faint pink probably from the cold weather.

You soon found yourself looking straight back into his eyes. They shifted ever so slightly from looking at you to peering into your gaze again.

It was silent. You just stood there staring at each other. Not knowing what to say or do. You both had stopped moving at the sight of one another. Frozen in place.

Your arm had gone from tingling to feeling like thousands of needles poking at your skin. 

His mouth opened slightly but quickly shut again forming a thin line on his face. 

Finally, you broke the deafening silence between the two of you;

“Did you get home safe yesterday?” 

It was a simple question really but you could still see the mental cogwheels turn slowly inside his head. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he hesitated before answering;

“Yeah, it was a little cold though. How are you feeling?”

You could feel your ears flush. It wasn't even something special, just a standard question. Looking just a little to the side you spotted a tiny green little bench placed among the trees that decorated the side of the path. Gesturing to it you both sat down.

You continued;

“I’m feeling okay. Just caught a little cold but that's all, it'll be fine.” You looked at him with a warm smile.

He just stared back for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. His deep voice still prominent in his little laugh. 

“Then maybe you'll benefit from this.” 

Searching in his big pocket on his coat just for a moment before pulling out a face mask, to no surprise it was black. He ripped the wrapping off carefully and threw into the bin just to the side of the bench. He hesitated for a moment before slowly placing it on your face. He was so gentle, just like if you were made of glass. You felt your cheeks heating up but luckily now with the mask on it was probably not visible.

“Thank you, Yoongi.” You tucked some stray hairs behind your ears sheepishly.

“Don't worry bout it.” He smiled. It was a gummy smile and you had to admit it was very cute. He then stared down at the watch displayed on his wrist. He muttered something incoherently before shooting you an apologetic look.

“It looks like I have to leave, I’d really like to stay and chat some more though.” He paused for a moment. Taking the opportunity you spoke.

“What way are you going?” You could clearly tell he was caught off guard.

“Oh, I’m going to the buildings over there actually.” He pointed to three tall buildings behind you.

“Then I’ll walk with you if you want to that is..” You looked at him with expectant eyes.

“I would really enjoy your company actually.” He stood up before turning to you.  
“After you.” He gestured for you to start walking.

Letting out a small laugh you started walking. A very comfortable silence fell between the two of you. You walked along the roads peacefully until he stopped at the convenience store you had visited before finding him in the park. 

“I’m just gonna grab a coffee real quick, you can stay here if that's okay and also do you need anything?” He smiled gently.

“No, I’m good I’ll just wait here.” You smiled back until he walked into the store. The air was still pretty cold and you were very grateful for the mask Yoongi had given you before. 

Before you knew it he was back by your side, in his hands was the same peach drink he had bought for you some days ago, it really felt like ages ago. Also at how yesterday you had no intention to get to know this man but now your being pulled towards him.

Guess that's life.


	4. walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, maybe a bit short but as always I hope you enjoy it!

You were not far from the buildings Yoongi had pointed at before. To be quite honest it made you feel kind of sad. Some kind of dread filling you.

How did your feelings change so quickly? Did he feel the same way about you? These were some of the questions that would probably never be answered.

His gaze was settled on your face, rosy from the cold and the realization that he remembered the drink you liked. A drink, should practical strangers remember stuff like that? Small details not many knew or cared about?

“Come on Y/N let's keep going.” His warm tone and gentle gummy smile broke you out of your haze.

Continuing your walk you didn't want to be submerged in silence anymore, there was no wrong with the silence shared between the two of you but you wanted to talk to him. There really wasn't any explanation except the desire to, it was simple as that.

More people were walking all around you as it was very close to lunchtime by now. It was getting more crowded and voices could be heard near and far.

“What are you going to do in the buildings over there?” You pointed vaguely to the buildings he had mentioned.  
“Oh” He was most likely caught off guard by the sudden question and the breaking of silence. “Work.” He answered plain and simple. 

You couldn't hide your curious expression but it faltered at the realization that you in fact still were at most acquaintances and asking further questions might be a little prying. But at that moment your mark burned. A small hiss of displeasure escaped through your clenched teeth. Your arm didn't tingle like it usually did, it was just the mark and it..burned?  
Discreetly you tried to roll up the sleeve to peek at the mark to make sure nothing was wrong.  
You didn't notice the curious eyes following your hand’s small movements.

When your sleeve was casually up and you had unintentionally slowed down your walking to be able to pay more attention to the burning sensation happening. The skin around your mark that still very clearly said 용기 was alarmingly red. You graced your fingers along the mark and immediately recoiled by the sheer heat that you felt.

“That can't be normal?” You mumbled barely even audible to yourself.

A bit of fear must have been evident in your eyes as you could feel Yoongi inching a bit closer to see what was happening. 

“Is everything alright?” His voice was laced with a soft tone of worry. 

You snapped back up at him looking like you had been caught with your hand down the cookie jar. With your head now out of the way, Yoongi saw very clearly what was wrong. Pulling you to the side of the street hastily where no one could bump into you he grabbed your arm very carefully and looked at the mark, his eyes widening at the sight.

“How long has it been like this?” Worry was now very evident in his voice and facial expression.  
“I don't know it just started burning now.” You were getting scared. Was there something wrong?  
“I think you really get that checked out.” He looked at you with warm eyes.  
“I probably will...just later.” You pulled down your sleeve again with a hasty tug. “Let's just keep walking. I really don't want to make you late!” You pulled down your mask gritted your teeth and flashed Yoongi a smile, but you could still see he wasn't completely reassured. 

Not wanting to think about it you grabbed ahold of the straps of your bag and kept walking, Yoongi following after you. “Do you work over there?” Screw it, you couldn't get to know someone if you didn't ask questions. You had to have courage. Courage, that's it. After the question had left your lips you could almost immediately feel the burning dissipate.  
He smiled, Yoongi must like his work. “I do actually! I'm a music producer.” He stared dreamily off into the distance. Yoongi had very beautiful eyes, they looked almost cat-like except for the fact that they were a deep espresso brown and not bright yellow. “Maybe I could play you one of the songs I've produced sometime.” His eyes met yours, his eyebrows arching just a bit upwards. You nodded, “I would love to.”  
Yoongi's face lit up and his gummy smile was on display. He really did love what he does and he must be proud too.

…

You both continued to talk about music, work and all other sorts of things. He looked so happy talking about the things he enjoyed. It made you feel all warm looking at him. 

Suddenly someone came running and bumped straight into you. Losing your balance you grabbed after anything you could get to put your back on your feet. The closest thing just so happened to be the person next to you, You grabbed ahold of his arm as tightly as you could fumbling as to not fall. Trying to stable you Yoongi quickly put his arm around your waist and squeezed tight so you wouldn't lose your balance again.

You looked into his cat-like eyes again. You just looked at each other and you could tell a slight rose tint forming on his cheeks.  
You let out a heavy breath "Thank you."  
You could feel him retract his arm slowly, a bit unsure. "It didn't hurt, right?" Yoongi let out a tiny awkward chuckle rubbing the back of his neck. "no, no, I'm fine. Thank you again for catching me..Or more letting me cling onto you" Now you could feel your cheeks heat up a bit. 

Looking up you could see the tall buildings, they were bigger up close and two were black with a white on between the two. "I think we're here." you declared turning to face Yoongi. "Yeah, Its been nice having company for one. Take this." Yoongi opened his coat and pulled out a small black card. He handed it to you with a heartfelt smile. "I'll see you around." He swung open the big door leading into one of the tall black buildings, waved and disappeared inside.

Examining the card it said:  
"Min Yoongi  
Producer and songwriter  
Genius lab  
Bighit ent.  
tel. xxx xxx xx xx" 

In bold silver letters against the black card.

Was this his way of giving you his number?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long, I know I said I’d update soon but AnYwAyS I hope y’all still enjoy 🥺

You stared at the card, letting out a little chuckle.

_This really was how he gave out his number.._

This day, all it took was _courage_. Courage to speak, to be close. Your arm burned slightly and you realized that you had been standing outside, still, for way too long.

You looked at the big doors Yoongi had gone into, they reflected the outside with no way of seeing in.

You had to leave, it was getting late anyway. You also had work.

The sky was a marble of colors, blue and pink swirled around as birds flew in the distance.

You started thinking and then it dawned on you, Yoongi had seen your soulmate mark today. He didn’t react at all. He didn’t even mention it.

_But.._

_You’d think he’d say something, maybe, maybe he wasn’t your soulmate?_

_What was this thinking, you barely knew him, he literally just gave you his number._

The dreadful feeling of doubt-filled your stomach.

Without noticing your walk speed up way too fast.

Where were you going?

The park, the park because that’s where you felt at ease, safe and calm.

You were practically running and people were staring but you felt stupid, stupid for believing in a book and getting false hope a man you’d just meet was your destined partner.

***

The gravel path crunched under your shoes and so did the last leaves of fall. The trees swayed calmly in the wind and birds chirps were heard at a distance.

You could feel your knuckles turn white from how hard you were grabbing the straps of your bag.

You were scared.

Thinking of him was scary.

You felt so strongly for him. Him. Yoongi. You... you didn’t want to scare him away, scaring him by telling him that you might be his soulmate. But at the end of the day, he didn’t know you, barely at least.

Fuck

_Fuck_

Soon you could feel tears slipping from your eyes, you felt weak.

You yearned for a soulmate and when you think you’ve found him, maybe he even isn't?

You sat down on the nearest bench. The salty tears still running down your cheeks.

Quietly you sat there listening to everything, the park did calm you down. The stillness of it all. People were talking even though it felt so quiet. How you could hear the waves in the water from the pond.

The tears were pouring, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around you.

A musky and masculine scent fills your nose and you look at who it is, and it’s Yoongi, the base of your sorrows.

He says nothing. Again.

But this time you're grateful. Grateful he doesn’t question.

You close your eyes and put your arms around him, curling up to his torso. His coat is soft and smells like him too.

After what feels like a heavenly forever you let go and so does he, his warmth escaping your grasp.

What you hadn’t noticed was your arm tingling again, fiercely.

You avoided his eyes, ashamed of what he must be thinking. What sane person just sits and cries in a park? Not many. You just looked through the worn-out spaces between the planks of the bench. All you could see of Yoongi was his legs and shoes.

Then he takes your hand. His hand is warm, comforting. You look up not expecting the contact. Your tear-filled lashes brush against your skin. Yoongis eyes are focused on you like you are the only thing he sees, the only thing to exist. Your heart is thumping loudly. Banging against your chest with no show of stopping.

He exhales slowly, his breath becoming a small cloud of vapor in the cold.

"Is everything alright?" He spoke slowly, his deep voice echoes in your head.

_He sounded unsure._

"Yeah, I'm sorry, everything is fine." Your voice cracked slightly. As the words slipped out your eyes turned glassy. 

_It wasn't, everything wasn't_ okay _if it was you wouldn't be crying._

But he saw right through it, he knew.

"Don't be;" His town was calm, almost tender.

"It's okay to be sad or feel bad." Yoongi looked deep into your eyes. "It's human."

You felt terrible, terrible because you couldn't tell him, you were too much of a _coward_. Your mark burned, so unbelievably badly. It was like someone was holding a lighter to your arm and all you did was stare at him blankly while a new flood of tears streamed down your face.

_this is ridiculous._

You held him again. It was all you could do and he didn't move. He just stayed still holding a firm grasp around your waist. You could feel his hands grasp the material of your coat, his hands holding on tightly.

Your mind was clouded with thoughts, thoughts about him, what you were doing, how stupid all of this was.

Your breath was just a small quiver at this point.

His embrace felt safe, secluded from the rest of the world.

Your whole body felt tingly, but you didn’t care, it didn’t matter. Yoongi was the only thing that did.

_It all felt so weird, that he felt so right. Being in his arms felt so right._

_You didn’t want to let go, you didn’t want to let go of his warmth once more of his safety._

_***_

The sky was dark and the trees cast big shadows on the walkway. The park was actually quiet this time. 

You looked at Yoongis coat. There was a visible dark spot on the side your face had been borrowed in.

”I’m so sorry...” it was all you could say.

He looked like a big shadow next to you one of his legs crossed over the other and his hands neatly folded in his lap.

His head turned to you. You were scared. You were scared again.

”it’s.. fine, honestly.” His eyes were tender, not cat like, not anymore. He smiled, one of the prettiest smiles you have ever seen.

You looked at him like it was the first time you have seen him clearly and not for the guy you talked to a couple of times or as your possible soulmate. Just as, Yoongi, Min Yoongi.

The street lights shined dimly on his face.

He was beautiful. There was no other way to explain it.

_Fuck_

_You’re being stupid again._

But unconsciously you leaned in. You were so close. You felt him breathing slowly. He didn’t back away.

Your heart was beating harder every second.

Then you did it, you closed the tiny space between you.

His lips were soft a faint taste of vanilla was present.

But you pulled back. It was  _you._

_Not him. Not Yoongi. You._

You let out a panicked cough and stood up abruptly almost loosing balance.

”I have to leave!” Was all you managed to croak out.

You felt awful while stumbling away from the bench. Just leaving him there.

You glanced over your shoulder and there he sat. Frozen. Looking at you from afar.

_You really fucked up didn’t you?_

_How were you so stupid?_

_Why did you have to ruin everything?_

 

 


End file.
